Ouran High School Sakura Club
by mewtwofangirl
Summary: When Silvana is convinced by her friends Reiko and Aneko to seek redemption for a middle school mistake, a door of possibilities; and chaos is opened to her. Can she survive the antics of the host club, as well as being a member of the "Sakura club"?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_ "….right, Kaoru?" Silvana stopped, her hand still on the classroom door. Was that one of the Hitachiin twins?_

"_Yeah, but I still think the sequel was fairly interesting too, Hikaru."_

"_I guess, but I think they could have chosen a better actress to play Akemi than Yoko Hasurabe." Silvana arched an eyebrow as she listened in on their conversation. _

_{Are they talking about the Gunmetal Vampire movies?} she wondered. Sighing, she casually entered. The twins stopped talking immediately and looked out the classroom window, unwilling to acknowledge her presence. As she reached into her desk and grabbed her tote bag, she rolled her eyes._

"_You know, if you two don't go outside and get some sun, you're gonna look like lobsters when we back from summer vacation." She commented._

"_Summer Vacation doesn't start for another month and a half." That sounded like it was probably Hikaru. _

"_Why should we worry?" Silvana stopped. Just as she thought, the twins hardly ever spoke individually when addressing other people. The fact that Hikaru; assuming she was correct on that guess; even spoke to her without Kaoru was a surprise. And of course, as soon as they went back to speaking in unison, she couldn't tell Hikaru from Kaoru._

"_You know what, forget I said anything." She replied before leaving the room._

_**Later that Day….**_

_Silvana groaned in frustration and tapped her pencil on her notebook. She racked her brain, trying to figure out if she could distinguish the twins apart. Since she had started going to Ouran Academy, she had developed a certain liking for the Hitachiin brothers, but because they never let on which was which, she never could really say she had a crush on either of them. All through their classes, she could pick up small pieces of their conversation. And though they weren't speaking loud enough for her to distinguish by voice, she picked up enough of an idea of their personalities to decide that she liked Hikaru. Sighing nervously, she opened her notebook to a blank piece of paper and began to write._

_**After School. . . . **_

"_You're the one who's cold." . . .Kaoru? No, Hikaru._

"_By saying you'd be okay with either of us," no, THAT was Hikaru. The other voice was Kaoru's._

"_You're REALLY saying you DON'T want either of us." And that was Kaoru again. How could they have deceived her so easily? Hikaru had been alone when he came out. But. .. how did Silvana not realize it? How could she not have seen it? When he said he was Kaoru, she believed him, and, trying to be nice, she had said: "Sure, I guess we could give it a shot" not expecting Hikaru to call Kaoru out from behind the bushes so the two of them could mock her and put her down like they were._

"_Now wait just a damn minute! I only said that because. . ." her head was hurting now. Was it from earlier; when she got hit in the head with the baseball during gym class? She couldn't tell._

"_Well go on. Humor us." Hikaru? No wait, Kaoru. Damn it. Silvana sighed._

"_You know what? Forget it. I'm not going to bother telling you jerks my side of the story. You won't believe me anyway. There's no guarantee you'll even listen. So I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of trying to explain myself." Wait, what the hell? Did she catch a glint of ... sadness in their eyes? No. It was her imagination. Probably caused by the same throbbing pain in the side of her head that made her keep forgetting which voice was Kaoru's and which was Hikaru's. But all the same. . ._

"_I will, however, say this: I'm. . .sorry that I couldn't tell you two apart. And I vow that one day, I'll play your "Which one is Hikaru?" game, and I'll get it right. I'm going to tell you apart some day, even if it kills me. Don't worry though, I'll spare you the lame ass love letters, because I doubt I'll ever be falling for one of you again." She said, walking away calmly._

_**-Behind the middle school building. . .-**_

"_Stupid! How could I be so stupid?" _

"_They're pretty harsh, aren't they? But you know. . .I think they're mostly just lonely. They want to be told apart, but for some reason, at the same time, they don't want to let anyone close enough to do that. I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. You're a beautiful, smart young woman, Silvana. You can do much better." Silvana laughed softly and wiped her tears away, looking up at the violet eyed blonde in front of her._

"_Thank you. But. . .how did you know my name?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, Kyoya Otori told me." Silvana sighed._

"_I see. And you would be….?" The boy smiled._

"_I'm Tamaki Suoh." He said, kissing her hand in a gentlemanly fashion. Silvana sighed again and pulled her hand away._

"_It's nice to meet you, but as you can guess, I would appreciate it if you didn't do anything that insinuated that you were flirting with me." She said. Tamaki smiled apologetically._

"_Sorry. So, what do you say I show you that not all men are how you're probably assuming they are at the moment? Want to be friends?" Silvana laughed and nodded._

"_Sure, Tamaki-senpai." _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!

Silvana grimaced.

"The Host Club? But Reiko, I don't wanna go in there!" she complained. The black haired girl rolled her ice blue eyes and tugged at her friend's long silky dark brown curls playfully.

"Come on, you need to get over your phobia of men." She teased. Silvana narrowed her lava red eyes.

"It's not a phobia of men, It's "Hitachiinphobia" get it right." she retorted, backing away from the host club doors. Reiko burst into laughter.

"Hitachiinphobia? As in, you're afraid of Hikaru and Kaoru? Really? What for?" she asked. Silvana sighed and turned to leave.

"You know why. I'm going to try to get back to studying." Reiko smirked.

"I get it, you're still hung up on Hikaru, right?" Silvana's face turned bright red, indicating that Reiko was right.

"I knew it. Look, I know you can tell them apart now. . .even if I can't. So why not just-?"

"Because I hate them with every fiber of my being. I know I said I'd play the game and get it right, but since you hit me with the baseball in middle school, I don't know if. . ." Reiko scoffed.

"There you go again with you're "I HATE them! I don't want to be friends with them. Why can't I be friends with them? . . .I blame you cuz you're the one who hit me with the ball in middle school" Look, either keep hating them from far away, or keep wanting to be their friend from far away. You can't do both damn it! And another thing, when you finally choose between your wish for friendship and your grudge against them, you're going to have to confront them either way. . . .And stop blaming me!" She said, going into the Third Music Room and closing the door behind her. Silvana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…" she murmured as she headed back in the direction of the second library.

**-The library….-**

"Silvana, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself today." Silvana looked up at the blonde girl and sighed.

"I'm fine, Aneko-senpai." The second year rolled her aqua green eyes.

"Okay, first of all, stop with the 'senpai' crap. I don't care if I'm a year older than you are. Second, I can tell something's wrong, so spill it." Silvana sighed.

"Alright, alright. It's the Hitachiin brothers. Reiko wants me to go into the host club and "Get Spoiled", but I don't want to confront the twins. I really want to tell them apart, and in a way, I can, but I'm afraid to play the "Which One Is Hikaru?" Game. I don't want to disappoint them, not again. Uh…that is, what I mean is, I don't want to get hurt again." Aneko sighed deeply.

"You suck at trying to convince yourself you don't care about how they felt that day, you know that? Now, I can understand that you're scared to guess wrong, but if you're that worried about it, don't play the game until you feel you're really ready. Tell you what, I'll talk to them, and see if I can get them to tell me their side of the story from that day. Maybe I can help you fix things with them." Silvana shook her head.

"I wouldn't bother. It's not that big a deal. I can live without talking to them for a while longer." She said. Aneko put her hands on her hips.

"That's it. You. Host Club. NOW."

"Wha-? Hey!"

**-in the Host Club. . .-**

"Welcome!" Silvana groaned and gave Aneko a look that clearly said "I-hate-you" as she turned back to the host club boys and forced a smile. Tamaki smiled and held a rose out to her.

"And what type may we interest you in today, Mademoiselle?" he asked charmingly. Silvana gulped and glanced at Aneko, who nodded in a "Go-for-it" sort of way. Sighing nervously, Silvana turned back to Tamaki.

"I-If they're available, I'd like to sit with the Hitachiin brothers." She stammered.

(Hikaru's PoV)

I looked up at the mention of me and Kaoru. I recognized the girl who requested us, but I couldn't remember what her name was. What I did remember was what she said that day….

_"I'm….sorry I couldn't tell you two apart. And I promise you that some day, I'm going to play your "Which one is Hikaru?" game, and I WILL get it right!"_

Only one girl had ever apologized for not being able to tell us apart before she came along. But that was a long time ago; when we were little. I could tell she was angry at us, but at the same time, I could've sworn that she felt guilt herself. And since that day, she has avoided me and Kaoru like the plague. So…why did she want to sit with us today?

(Reg PoV)

As Silvana sat down across from the twins, she let out a sigh.

"I only have one request for my visit today." She said. The twins glanced at each other and shrugged.

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

"When I do finally play the "Which One Is Hikaru?" game, I want three chances to get it right. If I lose, I'll do whatever you want me to; even leave you alone."

"And if you win?" the twins asked. Silvana thought a moment.

"If I win. . .I want you guys to come over to my house for dinner on a weekend." The twins looked at her quizzically.

"That's all you want from us?" they asked. Silvana nodded.

"That's all. My friend Reiko kept trying to "help" me think of conditions by suggesting that I say if I won the game, Hikaru had to go out with me, but I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. I know that even having you guys come over for dinner is kind of a stretch." She said. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other and nodded. Turning back to her, they said,

"We accept your conditions. So whenever you're ready to try, just let us know." They said. Silvana nodded.

"Right. And what about you guys? What DO you want from me if I lose the game?" she asked.

". . .We don't know yet."

"We'll tell you when you lose." Silvana felt her chest tighten. WHEN she loses? . . .So the twins really had no confidence in her winning their game at all?

(Kaoru's PoV)

I looked at Hikaru in slight surprise. WHEN she loses? Didn't he mean IF she loses? I knew that Hikaru was still a little upset that she said she would be okay dating me instead of him, but to say that like she didn't have a chance in winning…well that was kind of harsh. Hikaru used to really like Silvana up until the day she guessed wrong. I didn't say anything to him about it, but I could see her shadow from under the classroom door, so I figured that she would have been able to tell us apart because she heard us talking. So…why did she still believe Hikaru when he said he was me?

(Reg. PoV)

Silvana looked away from the twins.

"So you don't think I can tell you two apart?" she asked quietly. Hikaru scoffed.

"To be honest, not really. How do you expect to tell us apart if; One: You don't have any classes with us, so you can't exactly get to know us Two: You have no way of figuring it out on your own and Three: We're not going to give you any hints or anything?" Silvana frowned. If her memory served her correctly, the one speaking was Hikaru. But…she wasn't about to take that chance. Sighing, she stood.

"Well, I'll just transfer from the Homeroom I'm in now into your class, then. And you really shouldn't underestimate me." She said, leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected….and Unwanted Arrangement

Silvana gasped in slight surprise to see the black haired second year sitting in her family's lounge room. He was the last person she expected to be there, whether it was after school or not.

"Kyoya-senpai, what brings you here?" she asked. Kyoya stood and turned to her.

"My father brought me along to discuss something with you and your father." He replied. Silvana looked at him in confusion.

"About what?"

"Your engagement." Silvana turned in surprise.

"F-Father? What are you saying?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"You and Kyoya are to be married when you graduate high school; as part of the joining of the Otori and Ales Companies." Her father replied. Silvana scoffed.

"You can't be serious. Father, I don't want to-"

"Silvana, please, it's what's best for the company." Silvana scoffed again and; when Kyoya made to comfort her, she slapped his hand away and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

A/N: Sorry this one was so short, i was too lazy to think of anything else to happen for this one. the next one is a little longer, though. i promise!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hope, High Spririts and Advice From the Black Magic Club

It had been four weeks since Silvana had received the dreaded news about her engagement to Kyoya Otori. Not much had happened since then. The Host Club got a new "Manager"; an otaku girl from France named Renge. Partially out of boredom, partially because Reiko and Aneko didn't give her much choice, Silvana became a regular guest at the Host Club, but like she did with the twins, she avoided Kyoya like the plague. Somehow, she ended up being dragged by her friends on a trip to the Otori Family's private beach with the Host Club and the other guest girls. Sighing, she walked over to the Host Club's "Natural" type, Haruhi Fujioka.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit and talk with you? I could really use another girl's advice right about now." She said. Haruhi looked up at her, startled.

"H-how did you…?" Silvana giggled and sat; despite not being told whether she could or not.

"I could just tell. Don't worry, I won't blab." She said. Haruhi nodded.

"Thanks. So what's bothering you?" she asked. Silvana sighed and looked out at the ocean.

"It's. . .complicated. But I suppose I should start from the beginning of my problems. Back in middle school, I over heard the twins talking, and somehow, I was finally able to tell them apart…until my friend Reiko hit me in the head with the softball during gym class. I made the mistake of writing Hikaru a cheesy love letter and when he came out to meet me, he told me he was really Kaoru, I "Put the letter in the wrong desk" and that "Hikaru liked someone else" then he told me that he really liked me and asked if I would be okay with dating him instead. Being the idiot I was, I fell for it. I told him; in these exact words, "I guess we could give it a try" because; thinking that he WAS Kaoru, I thought that Kaoru seemed nice and figured I could give him a chance, but the twins took it the wrong way, and…let's just say the rest of my day didn't go very well. And a few weeks ago, I found out that my father arranged for me to marry Kyoya-senpai. Haruhi, Kyoya-senpai is okay, but I don't love him. I….well…I hate to admit it, but I think I'm still hung up on Hikaru. But the problem is, even though I promised to tell them apart one day, he and Kaoru don't think I can do it." Haruhi listened silently, then looked up at Silvana.

"Well, I think you should try to get to know them little by little. Maybe be their regular guest at the host club and see what happens. When you feel you're ready, play the "Which One Is Hikaru?" game. And as for Kyoya-senpai, well, it's not my place to say whether or not you should go against your father's wishes, but maybe you should try to get to know him, too. When you try to get to know people, you'd be surprised what can happen." Silvana thought a moment, then nodded.

"You're right. Thanks, Haruhi. I really appreciate this." She said, hugging the other girl in thanks before standing up.

"Well, I'm going to go swimming now. Wanna come with me?" she asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm not really big on swimming. I mostly just like looking at the ocean. But thanks anyway." She replied. Silvana shrugged and ran off towards the water

**-Later that Evening…-**

Silvana stood in shock at the sight before her. The lights were off, and Kyoya was shirtless and hovering over Haruhi. When he looked up, he seemed shocked. Silvana looked away.

"S-Sorry. I'll come back when you're. . .less busy." She said quietly before rushing out of the room.

As Silvana made her way down the stairs, she could tell her face had lost some of its color, and she felt somewhat sick.

"What's the matter? Did the crab get to you too?" the twins joked. Silvana gave them a venomous glare before walking past them.

As Silvana laid back on her bed, she wondered what possessed her to even come with her friends and the host club. She had hoped to have fun and get her mind off the things that had been going wrong lately, but as usual, things had backfired. Jumping in slight surprise, she looked up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said tiredly.

"Hey." Silvana sat up and stared in surprise at the Hitachiin twin that entered.

"Uhm…hi. What're you doing here? Where's-?"

"He's asleep. He doesn't know I came to see you. Hey, Silvana, I just wanted to apologize. We shouldn't have teased you like that."

"It's no big deal. Now get out." Silvana growled, flopping back down and rolling over.

(Kaoru's PoV)

I frowned.

"Come on, I came all the way over here to talk to you, and that's all you're going to say?"

"Yep." I sighed.

"What do I have to do to get you to talk to me for a while?" Silvana rolled over and glared.

"Hey, you're the ones who started it. Mr. "You won't get it right anyway". So if you can't deal with the fact that you're not the only ones who can hold a grudge, you know where the door is! . . . . And it's not like it matters anyway. I'm engaged to Kyoya-senpai, so. . ."

"First of all, I don't have a problem with you, my brother does. Second, why do YOU hate US? You're the one that-" Silvana sat up.

"Because you lied to me, damn it! It's not my fault that Reiko hit me in the head with that fucking baseball! I overheard you two talking that day, and I knew which one of you was which! But when the time came for me to meet up with you, my head was pounding and I couldn't tell what you two were trying to do to me. If I had known I would have probably told you both to screw off and left. Either way, it would have pissed me off. The only reason I said I would date either of you is because; while I was attracted to one of you, I figured the one that "liked me" was a nice guy and deserved a chance. But of course, I had to find out that you were both manipulative bastards." I looked down for a minute. I never knew how she felt that day; at least not in detail. Sighing, I looked back up at her.

"Silvana, if you had to guess which one of the Hitachiin brothers you were talking to right now, who would you say I was?" I asked.

(Reg PoV)

Silvana looked up at the Hitachiin brother and quirked an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" she asked. He nodded, and she sighed.

"Fine. I think. . .I think I'm talking to Kaoru." She guessed.

(Kaoru's PoV)

I smirked and turned around.

"Well, goodnight, Vana." I said. THUMP! I laughed as the pillow came in contact with my head.

"Don't call me Vana, dammit. And aren't you gonna tell me if I guessed right?" I chuckled softly. Even though I wasn't facing her, I could tell she was pouting. It wouldn't be any fun if I told her she guessed right so soon, now would it?

"Nope. Night." I said, exiting her room and closing the door.

"Brat!" she called after me. I laughed and headed back to my room.

(Reg PoV)

Hikaru looked up at his brother.

"Where've you been?" he questioned. Kaoru smirked mischievously.

"Just around. Let's get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow." He replied.

** -Back in Silvana's Room. . . .-**

Silvana looked up as Reiko entered the room.

"Hey, what'd I miss? How come you look so happy?" Reiko asked as she sat down on her own bed. Silvana shook her head.

"No reason. I just had a good day today. That's all. I'm really starting to like the Host Club. I'll give you the details tomorrow." She said. Reiko giggled.

"I told you so." She said. Silvana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So Reiko, any luck getting Tamaki-Senpai's attention?" Reiko blushed slightly and shook her head.

"I wish. But to be completely honest, I haven't really tried to get him to notice me lately. He's more interested in Haruhi than me. I don't blame him, though. She's pretty, she's smart, and she has a strange way of being able to influence people." She said with a shrug. Silvana sighed.

"You're hopeless. You're just as pretty and smart as she is. And you're both nice, but you've known what Tamaki-senpai is going through for much longer than she has. She understands him, sure. But you understand him BETTER." She muttered, laying back down and drifting off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following week, Silvana seemed to have an air of enlightenment around her. Whenever she would pass one of the Host Club boys, she would smile and acknowledge them. And as a favor to Aneko, she even decided to stop in the Black Magic Club and see about becoming a member. As she stepped through the doors, all of the members of the club; including Nekozawa and Aneko; stopped their ritual and stared in surprise. Suddenly feeling somewhat unwelcome, Silvana backed away, mumbling a "Sorry" before turning around. Aneko grabbed her friend's wrist gently.

"Hey, you don't have to take off. You just got here. We've been hoping you'd show up, but we're all a little surprised that you actually did. So, do you have an answer yet?" she asked, smiling. Silvana nodded.

"Yeah. I've decided. . .to accept yours and Nekozawa-senpai's invitations and join the Black Magic Club. . .on the condition that you don't put any potentially deadly curses on the Host Club, or anyone else you and I have to see on a daily basis. For example, Reiko." Aneko laughed.

"Oh come on! You don't think WE had something to do with Reiko catching a cold and missing out on last week's exam, do you?" When Silvana gave her friend a skeptical look, the older blonde girl sighed.

"Come on, even I'm not that messed up. Speaking of Reiko, she told me what happened. I think you guessed right. I bet he would've been a jerk to you otherwise." She said. Silvana scoffed.

"That's a little judgmental, don't you think?"

"Hypocritical much?"

"What? How am I being-"

"Excuse me?" the two girls turned to Nekozawa, who held out a Beelzenef Curse Doll to Silvana.

"As President of the Black Magic Club, I would like to give you this. It's a little welcoming present we give to all our new members." Hesitant at first, Silvana took the wooden doll.

"Thank you, Nekozawa-senpai. I don't know yet if I will use it, or just keep it as a treasure, but if I do ever use it, I'll be sure and use it's power wisely." She said, smiling. Nekozawa smiled back and motioned for one of the other club members to come over to them.

"Silvana, I want you to meet someone. This is Third Year student Megumi Kurogatsu. She specializes in a type of Black Magic you may find useful. Megumi, this is Silvana, the girl that Aneko spoke of." Silvana turned to the girl with long dyed blue hair and onyx eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Megumi-Senpai." She said. Megumi let out a small chuckle.

"Is she always this formal?" she asked Aneko. Aneko nodded and returned to helping Nekozawa with one of his curses.

"So. . .what did Nekozawa-senpai mean when he said-" Megumi pulled down her hood and cut Silvana off.

"I deal in love spells, mostly. But when I don't feel like using my skills in black magic, I try to get people together as couples manually. In all honesty, it's a little more fun that way. After all, I'm the one who got Aneko and Umehito together." Silvana's jaw dropped.

"Those two are dating?" she asked. Megumi nodded.

"More than that. Umehito calls Aneko his "Dark Goddess" and asked her to marry him when she graduates. Needless to say, she accepted. Now, I understand that you're having some love problems yourself, correct?" Blushing, Silvana looked away and nodded.

"Well, sort of. It's the Hitachiin brothers. I have feelings for Hikaru, but I don't have enough confidence to say for sure that I can tell them apart. What should I do, Megumi?" the blue haired girl listened to Silvana's words intently and thought a moment.

"Well, I think you should play the game. And if you lose, then try again, and keep trying until you get it right. Better yet. . .write Hikaru another letter to draw him out. But be warned, he just may know that you'll be expecting him and tell Kaoru to really meet with you. It'll be up to you to know the difference." Silvana looked down.

"And if I can't tell the difference?" she asked, dreading the older girl's reply. Megumi pulled the hood of her cloak back up.

"Then there would have been no point in your promise to them when you were in middle school, Silvana-chan." She said solemnly. Silvana gasped in surprise.

"H-how did you know about that?" she demanded. Megumi turned to walk away.

"If I told you, I would only frighten you. Suffice it to say that dark magic can give the user many gifts, as well as curses. Sometimes, the two are one and the same." She replied before returning to her position at the Club's main altar. Silvana sighed in annoyance.

{_Damn Black Magic club and their stupid Mysterious nature…._} she thought.

"Excuse me, Silvana-chan?" Silvana turned to see a girl in the same year as her with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes holding a black cloak out to her. Silvana thanked the girl and took the cloak, but she didn't put it on.

**A Little later that afternoon. . . . . . . .**

Silvana groaned in annoyance.

"Reiko, I'm trying to study here. I have an exam in Physics tomorrow." She said. Reiko pouted.

"But you PROMISED you'd come with me to the Host Club today!" she said, tugging on Silvana's arm persistently. Silvana sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine. You win. But only for a while, alright?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Twins Fight; Silvana and the Twins…Back to Square One?

After a few weeks, Silvana gradually allowed herself to become accustomed to the Host Club and their antics. After all, with Reiko as her best friend, she knew there was no getting away from them, especially since said raven haired girl would make it a point to go to drag her into the Host Club every single time they opened. As she went to sit with Hikaru and Kaoru, she felt a slight sense of dread. They were wearing their hats; which meant…

"Let's play the "Which One Is Hikaru?" game! The winner gets a special prize!" the twins said in unison, confirming her fears.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart," one of them added.

"But so far, none have succeeded." Added the other.

"I really don't understand you two." Haruhi mumbled as she walked past them. The two of them turned and glared slightly in annoyance.

"What? Do you have a problem with it, Haruhi?" they demanded. Haruhi turned to face them.

"Not really, I just don't understand why you two are so popular." She replied. Silvana sighed and turned around.

"Reiko, stop tapping on my shoulder. What do you want?" she asked. Reiko nodded towards the twins.

"What are you waiting for, you dummy? Play the game!" Silvana scoffed.

"Go back to sitting with Tamaki-senpai and mind your own business, would you?" she replied.

"Okay, THIS one is Hikaru. THIS one is Kaoru." Silvana turned her head back to look at the twins at the sound of Haruhi's voice.

"Uh oh! You got it wrong!"

"No, I know I'm right. You two may look alike, but I can still tell." One of the other girls gasped in amazement.

"Wow, Haruhi! How are you able to tell them apart?" she asked. Haruhi thought a minute.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. But, Hikaru's speech and actions make him come off as more mischievous than Kaoru." Kaoru laughed.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh. Hahahahaha." Hikaru scoffed.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny. It's Kaoru who's the REAL trouble maker." He commented. Kaoru stopped laughing.

"Don't you turn this on ME, Hikaru. I'm the one who always has to go along with your selfish games." He said seriously. Hikaru glared.

"I may suggest them, but YOU'RE the one who really gets into them, Kaoru!"

"I only go along with them to begin with because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I couldn't help but notice you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it. You're actually in love with Haruhi." As Kaoru said that, a slight ache tugged at Silvana's heart. But, being as worried about the twins as she was, she ignored it.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! Why would I fall for her? She looks like a raccoon dog!"

"How dare you call Haruhi a raccoon dog!" as he said this, to Tamaki's dismay, his interjection into their argument was ignored.

"Well, YOU'RE the one who's always sneaking into my bed at night! Talk about annoying!"

"I only do that because you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!"

"Sex Pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"Your mother wears too much makeup!" Despite her worry for the twins, Silvana couldn't help but notice the irony in the twins saying that last remark in unison.

{_It's the same woman, you idiots…sheesh, I'd think they'd have a better insult than that…wait, what am I thinking? This isn't amusing! This is bad! Very bad! _} she thought, shaking her head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the rest of that day and the next, the twins continued their feud. And when walking into home room, Silvana let out a yelp of surprise when she saw them.

"Wh-what the…? You guys dyed your hair?" she managed to say. The twin with pink hair looked up from his desk at her and smiled, while the twin with blue hair glared at his brother.

"Well, I didn't want to be mistaken for that KAORU for the rest of my life. Aren't you happy now that you can tell us apart without playing some stupid guessing game?" Silvana blinked and sat in her seat; which was placed behind him.

"Well, I kind of have mixed feelings about that, to be honest, Hikaru." She replied, opening her tote to get her text book. Hikaru frowned slightly.

"But. . .don't you at least think my hair looks cute, Silvana?" he asked. Silvana let out a slight giggle.

"Well, the color goes well with your eyes. I'll give you that. By the way, are you ever going to tell me which one of you was in my room that night when we were at the beach?" Hikaru shot a glare at Kaoru that Silvana didn't see before shrugging.

"Nope. Where would the fun be in that?" he said, laughing mischievously. Silvana shook her head.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Hey, Silvana, I was wondering something. How-"

"Vana-chan, would you care to eat lunch with me today?" Silvana turned and narrowed her eyes at the blue haired twin.

"Kaoru, I'll eat lunch with you, but do NOT call me "Vana", dammit." She said in annoyance. Hikaru turned and glared at Kaoru.

"Will you quit butting into my conversations with people!" he snapped. The next thing Silvana knew, random objects were flying over everyone's heads as the twins began to throw things at one another. And as if her morning couldn't get any worse, one of the objects came in contact with her head, knocking her to the ground. The twins stopped immediately.

"Silvana! I am SO sorry, are you okay? Hikaru! You need to watch where you throw things, you idiot! You hit Silvana with that microscope!" Kaoru snapped, turning his attention back to Silvana. Hikaru scoffed and took Silvana from Kaoru and examined her himself.

"Me? YOU'RE the one that threw it, Kaoru!" he shot back. Then, he, too, began doting on Silvana; which was strange to her, because if she HAD to guess, HE was the one who hated her. Sighing, Silvana pushed the doting twins away and stood up, clutching the bruise that had formed where the microscope had hit her.

"I'm fine, you guys. Hey, Haruhi, do you think you could take notes for me? I'm going to go to the Nurse and get an ice pack or something for my head." She said, leaving the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At lunch, things were equally bad. Silvana made the mistake of letting Kaoru talk her into sitting on his right side; because even though Haruhi would have been sitting between them, Kaoru felt it was necessary to "protect her from that reckless Hikaru". This was a mistake Silvana instantly regretted, because the twins had managed to cause a food fight in the lunch room. Sighing, she stood.

"I'm suddenly not hungry." She muttered, going outside for some fresh air.

**A little later that day…..**

(Kaoru's PoV)

I wasn't going to lie. I felt a little guilty about so shamelessly using Silvana as a toy for my fight with Hikaru. I could tell HE didn't feel bad about it, though. Why would he? He hated her…didn't he? After seeing his reaction when I asked her to eat lunch with me, I started having my doubts.

(Silvana's PoV)

I sat in the last class of the day and took notes the best I could, but I had to stop every couple minutes because I felt light headed. Stupid low blood sugar! Maybe I should've just eaten lunch anyway; under the table so I wouldn't get fired upon by those trouble making twins if I had to. Oh well. It was too late now, and I could always eat when I got home, couldn't I?

(Reg. PoV)

The school day was coming to a close, and Silvana decided to ignore her hunger and check on the twins; hoping she would be able to talk them into making up. When she reached the Third Music Room, she saw that the two were once again at each other's throats.

"I am sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is… I hate your guts!" Silvana stopped dead for a moment.

_"I hate you! I wish you would just drop dead!" _

_"Well I hate you too!" _

Running…. a car screeching…. Looking back to see blood. Her mother crying….ambulance sirens….vision blurred by her tears…a child's coffin being lowered into a grave…. Being reminded of that fateful day, Silvana knew then that she HAD to stop the twins from fighting.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Hikaru. In face, I hate you so much, I bought this! Beelzenef the Curse Doll! I'm going to write your name on this doll! And then, you'll experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" As Kaoru began to write, Silvana ran over and slapped it out of his hand, making it roll across the floor. Haruhi then ran up and bopped each of the twins on the top of the head. Hard. Then, picking up the doll, she said,

"Would you guys knock it off! What is the matter with you? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! And to top off your own stupid immaturity, you have to bring everyone around you into your big mess! If you two don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house! Do I make myself clear?" shocked at first, the twins smirked and stood, appearing on either side of her.

"So what you're saying is…."

"If we make up…."

"Then we can come over to your place?" Realizing what had happened, Haruhi stood there, too shocked for words. Silvana on the other hand, had PLENTY of words on her tongue, and a whole new opinion of these two demon spawn.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though those were the words we wrote in the script, it pained me to say them. I don't deserve to be your brother." Damn Hikaru.

"Don't say that, Hikaru! I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you! Can you forgive me?" And to hell with Kaoru, too!

"You mean you two were faking it this entire time?" Silvana demanded angrily.

"We had nothing better to do. We were bored." The twins replied, shrugging. Silvana clenched her fists.

"You bastards! Do you have any idea how worried most of us were about you two? And then you pull this Curse Doll bullshit? What the hell is wrong with you two delinquents? And to think that I ACTUALLY though you two had changed! I was starting to actually LIKE you guys again! Well, you certainly proved ME wrong! You know what, I don't care about telling you apart anymore! I HATE you! I wish-" Silvana couldn't finish her rant, because; feeling light headed again, she collapsed, and would have hit the floor, if Kaoru hadn't caught her.

(Kaoru's PoV)

I didn't know how Hikaru felt, but having Silvana say she hated us again really hurt me. She may not have been playing the "Which one is Hikaru?" game, but she finally guessed right. And to be back to square one…well…it kinda sucked.

When all the other hosts had left, Hikaru and I stayed in the Nurse's office with Vana.

"Hey Hikaru?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?" I smirked playfully.

"Let's start a new game." I said. Hikaru arched an eyebrow.

"What game?" he asked. I looked down at Vana, who was sleeping.

"Let's play…the "Get Silvana to Like Us Again So She'll Guess Which of us is Which" game. See, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to talk to her, but I wanted to see if she could guess who she was talking to. And do you know who's name she said when I told her to guess? She said  
>"If I had to guess….I'd say I'm talking to Kaoru." She can tell us apart, but since Reiko accidentally gave her a concussion in Middle School before she came to meet you, she hasn't had the confidence to try." Hikaru smiled playfully back at me.<p>

"Doesn't sound like a bad game to me, Kaoru. In fact, I don't know that I'll get bored of this one." He said. I laughed softly.

"We'll see about that. Well, the nurse said Vana has low blood sugar, so we need to bring her some food to eat when she wakes up. We have to guess what she likes."

"Right! Let's go!" Hikaru said enthusiastically, standing up. I followed suit, smiling. Even though we were back to square one for now, Vana wasn't the only one with a hand of useful cards and her own pair of dice. Let the games begin!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Game Begins

Silvana awoke to the smell of pasta in marinara sauce, garlic bread, cherry pie, and chocolate milk. Groaning, she groggily tried to sit up, opening her eyes when she felt someone help her. It was the Hitachiin brothers. While one helped her sit up, the other set a tray on her lap.

"Here, eat this. You'll feel a lot better." one of them said.

"We saw you had this stuff on your tray at lunch, but because of us, you didn't get to eat it. So, we had our driver bring you home, and brought our chef here to make these things for you to eat for dinner. Enjoy." Silvana gave them each a slight glare.

"Thanks, but I could've asked my own family's chef to make me something." One of the twins looked away (purely for dramatic effect, she guessed) and looked as though he was about to cry.

"We just wanted to make up for being so mean earlier today. We're sorry. Do you think….you could find it in your heart to forgive us, Vana?" he asked. Silvana sighed in annoyance.

"In the same day? Probably not. And stop calling me "Vana", Kaoru." She replied.

(Hikaru's PoV)

I let out a small chuckle. Was it me, or was this game going to get interesting?

"How did you know it was Kaoru and not me?" I asked curiously. Silvana looked at me.

"Because the head turning thing is usually his shtick in your guys' brotherly love act, and he seems to be the only one of you two who calls me "Vana" all the freaking time." She replied. Even Kaoru joined in my laughter on that one. The pouting look on her face was pretty priceless. Silvana looked away.

"Will you stop laughing at me? And anyway, why are you guys here?" I looked out the window a minute, then back at her seriously.

"Kaoru told me a couple things that caught my attention. The first, is that he went to your room to talk to you that night at the beach, and when he asked you to guess which one of us you were talking to, you said it was him. How did you know?" I asked. In all honesty, nothing could have prepared me for what she was going to say.

"I didn't know for sure. I was only guessing because when I talked to him, I didn't feel the anger I felt whenever you two were together. And. . . I didn't feel the aura of hate that I usually pick up on whenever you two were together. Plus. . .well, your voices are different. And I guess I picked up on that." she said. Aura of hate? And. . .anger she felt when we were together?

"So. . .you assumed just because I was mad at you, I hated you, and your own hate for both of us was really hate for me?" She nodded.

"Sort of. But. . . I didn't have the confidence to say "Well, that one's Hikaru. I hate him." Only because I didn't know if I could tell you apart. A-anyway, second question."

"Why did you look so scared when you knocked the doll out of my hand? Even if you're part of the Black magic club, I know you don't really believe in any of the spells and stuff. You're only there so you can be part of their tarot reading group. So. . .why were you so panicked?" Kaoru asked. I was a little surprised. I guess he wanted to know, too.

(Reg. PoV)

Silvana coughed nervously.

"Uhm…I plead the fifth." She said lamely.

"We're not in America. You can't get out of it with that one." Hikaru remarked. Silvana sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well, we're not leaving until you do." Kaoru pressed. Silvana crossed her arms and glared; though the twins could tell she wasn't really all that angry.

"Well, I'm not eating until you drop the subject." When the twins remained silent, Silvana smiled victoriously and took a bite of her pasta. When she was finished eating fifteen minutes later, she said,

"And by the way, just because I don't hate you anymore DOESN'T mean I'm not still mad at you for that fake fight crap you pulled today." She said. The twins smirked back at her mischievously.

"Yeah, well don't think that just because you can tell us apart now, we're not still mad at YOU for what happened in middle school. The real test is coming up soon. What Kaoru asked you at the beach was merely…a practice exam." Hikaru remarked, sticking out his tongue. Kaoru chuckled.

"Right. So let's see who can win their game first." Silvana blinked.

"We're playing more than one game?" she asked quizzically. The twins nodded.

"Right now, WE'RE playing the "Get Silvana to Forgive Us" game, and YOU'RE playing the "Learn to Tell the Twins Apart So Hikaru Will Date Me" game." Kaoru explained with a laugh. Silvana's face flushed and she looked away.

"N-Now hold on! Who says I still want to date Hikaru?" she defended. The twins glanced at each other and shrugged. Each of them thinking the same thing: "She's in denial."

(Kaoru's PoV)

I hoped that we could get Vana to like Hikaru enough to write him another love letter. Otherwise, our plans for the final test were a bust. I mean, I knew what she had meant that day NOW, which is why I wasn't even irritated with her anymore. But even so, if she really loved Hikaru, she would turn me down. Gently; of course, but she would still turn me down. Our plan was different this time. Now that Hikaru wouldn't be able to fool her, if we could get Vana to put her letter in his bag instead of his desk, I could meet her instead and say that she put her letter in the wrong tote. Then, I could tell her that Hikaru liked someone else (just like last time) and that I really like her (which wasn't necessarily a lie this time, I did have a small crush on Vana, though I wouldn't really want to date her) and ask her to date me instead. If she really loves Hikaru, she'll tell me, "I only have feelings for Hikaru, so even though he likes someone else, I couldn't do that. But, we can still be friends" or something like that. Easy enough, right? The hard part would be talking to Reiko or one of her other friends and getting them to talk her into actually writing another letter. Of course, Hikaru wouldn't actually open it until after we test her; and only if she passes.

(Reg. PoV)

Silvana frowned.

"You two are plotting something devious again, aren't you?" she asked. Hikaru and Kaoru pouted.

"What makes you think that? Our plots aren't ALWAYS evil." Hikaru said. Silvana rolled her eyes.

"Right, and I'm a D Cup." She muttered; sure they couldn't hear her. She was wrong.

"Actually, they look like Ds to me. What do you think Kaoru?" Silvana turned crimson with embarrassment, and Kaoru nodded.

"Oh yeah. Her breasts are definitely Ds." He agreed. Silvana made a swipe at the two of them. Dodging, they just laughed.

"I'm a C Cup, you perverts! And why the hell are you even looking?"

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed of. If it'll make you feel any better, we can tell you another way to tell us apart. We could tell you the sizes of our-" Silvana cut Hikaru off.

"What? No! I don't want to know that! Perverts!" she exclaimed, flustered. The twins laughed.

"It's so funny how easy it is to embarrass you, Vana." Kaoru said. Silvana's eyes narrowed.

"Stop calling me Vana, Kaoru."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Starting a Club and a Burden is Lifted

Silvana sighed.

"So can we walk you there or not?" the twins repeated.

"I already said no. You guys have to get to the Host Club, and the room that Reiko wants me to meet her in is on the opposite side of the school. If you two walk me there, you won't make it to the Host Club on time." Silvana replied impatiently. The twins frowned, but didn't argue with her, especially after she said,

"Besides, I'll see you two after school."

**In the fifth library. . . .-**

Silvana sat between Reiko and Aneko on the sofa and sighed.

"So, what'd you two want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"We want to start up a new club, and we want you to be a member with us." Aneko replied. Silvana blinked.

"What kind of a club, exactly?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer. Reiko smirked.

"I was hoping you'd ask. We want to start up a club similar to the Host Club, only, we'd be calling it the Sakura Club. What do you think?" Silvana shrugged.

"I don't really see the point in it, but I guess we could give it a go." She said.

"By the way, have you….written a love letter to Hikaru yet?" Aneko asked casually. Silvana glared at her.

"So, THAT'S the real reason you wanted to meet with me. No, I haven't. And I'm not going to." She replied bluntly. Reiko pouted.

"Why? Look, it's not like it has to be a LOVE letter, per say. More like a…. a letter telling him how you feel."

"That's still a love letter." Silvana said in annoyance.

"Not if you don't say you're in love with him IN it. Just. . .write what's on your mind, if not what's in your heart. He has a right to know, at least. And when you go to give it to him, you should put it in his tote so he finds it quicker." Aneko pressed. Silvana sighed.

"I'm not going to do it. Not yet. But when I'm ready to, I'll keep your advice in mind, Senpai." She said impatiently, standing up. Her two friends merely shrugged at each other and watched her walk out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Silvana had gotten to the school's main entrance, sure enough, Hikaru and Kaoru were already waiting for her.

"So what did Reiko want?" they asked. Silvana sighed.

"She and Aneko-senpai want to start up a club. . . .A HostESS club; basically. They want to call it the "Sakura Club". And unfortunately they want ME to be a member." She explained.

"What did you tell them?" Hikaru asked. Silvana turned to him.

"I told them I'd give it a try, but in all honesty, if I hate it, I'm quitting. They're gonna be on their own." She replied simply. Kaoru chuckled.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Silvana shook her head.

"Not really, no. After all, they're always forcing me into something I don't wanna do. Like, the Host Club, for example. When I first started coming, it was because they were making me. I didn't want anything to do with any of it. But you know what?"

"What?" Silvana smiled at the twins; her eyes full of happiness.

"I'm glad they made me start going to the Host Club. If they hadn't, we would've never been able to become friends like this." She said. Then, thinking a moment, she added,

"And by the way; I'm on to your little scheme of the day. And, Reiko must've given you inaccurate information, because my birthday isn't until the END of the week." The twins' jaws dropped.

"How did you know about the surprise party we had planned for you?" they asked. Silvana laughed.

"To be honest, I wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for Tamaki-senpai getting all worked up and telling Aneko-senpai about it. I overheard them when I was walking in the hall. Let me guess, Reiko told you that throwing me a birthday party would make me get over last week's incident?" the twins nodded. Silvana rolled her eyes.

"It figures. You'd think she'd at least get my birthday right. We've known each other since elementary school. Oh well." She sighed. Hikaru and Kaoru just shrugged at eachother.

"Oh well. We tried. You said end of the week, right?" Silvana nodded.

"So, Friday then?" Again, she nodded.

"Well, we'll just put the decorations and presents away and save them until Friday." The twins said in unison. Silvana rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know you guys don't HAVE to throw me a birthday party." She said.

When Silvana got home, the first thing she did was take out a blank piece of paper and a pen. Sighing nervously, she began to write.

_Hikaru,_

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still in love with you. But, I'm not ready to go beyond being friends. Not yet, at least. I wanted to apologize, as well. Even if my intent was to be nice to Kaoru that day in middle school, it was wrong of me to say I would date him after saying I had feelings for you, and now that I know this, I'm willing to own up to the fact that I was the one in the wrong, not you and Kaoru. It was petty and childish of me to hold a grudge against you for so long. I hope after being able to get all this off my chest, I was able to better strengthen my friendship with you and your brother. If you want, meet me after school, and we can talk about this more if you want to, okay?_

_ Your friend,_

_ Silvana_

Sighing in relief; as though a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders, Silvana stuck the letter into an envelope, sealed it, and tucked it away in the top drawer of her desk. She would give Hikaru the letter, but not yet. First, she wanted to put an end to their constant schemes for getting her to forgive them for their fake fight. She liked the occasional doting and attention from time to time; just like any girl, but the twins were starting to be a little. . .overbearing, to say the least.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Host Club Versus Zuka Club; Hikaru Show Signs of Jealousy?

Silvana groaned.

"I wish Hanamiko was here. She'd be a big hit." She mumbled.

"She'll be back from France next month. Hey, cheer up. It's your birthday." Reiko said as she walked past. Silvana rolled her eyes.

"I'd be in a better mood if you two weren't in such a hurry to set up for the Sakura club. Our first day open isn't even until later this afternoon. Hey, we've been moving tea sets and china ware all morning. Let's go visit the Host Club. I heard their theme for today is knights in shining armor. I REALLY wanna see it. Please, can we go now? Please?" Aneko nearly dropped the tea set she was carrying as she turned to Silvana in shock.

"YOU'RE asking US to go to the Host Club?" Silvana nodded, and Reiko and Aneko exchanged smirks before turning back to her.

"Alright, we'll go. Just let me set this tea set in with the other stuff by the china cabinets, okay?" Aneko said with a laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silvana stared in confusion as she was swept into the arms of a complete stranger. . .or so she thought.

"Fair Silvana. It has been too long since I have been graced with your presence. How have you been faring? Has Ouran Academy been treating you well, Maiden?" Silvana glared up at the older girl in the Lobelia uniform in annoyance.

"It was until YOU showed up, Benibara. Clearly, the universe decided to play a cruel prank on me today. Why couldn't the Zuka Club stayed at Lobelia where it belonged? And will you get off me?" The older girl wasn't phased by Silvana's insults, and she continued.

"Tell me Maiden, why did you not enroll to complete your High School days at Lobelia?" she asked kissing Silvana's hand. Silvana jerked away.

"Because I met YOU, and that killed any desire I had to get away from Ouran. Which I'm glad for, because if I had transferred, I never would have met the Host Club." She said bluntly. Again, Benibara chose not to take the hint, and she took Silvana's hands in hers.

"But surely Lobelia is better suited for you, especially since these barbarians have clearly brainwashed you." Silvana's eye twitched in annoyance as Benibara ran her index finger down her cheek and continued her nonsense-filled rant.

"So, I shall challenge the host club! If we win, we get to rescue THIS maiden from your clutches," Haruhi sighed as Benibara's fellow club members hugged her and started carrying on, "as well as. . .take this fair beauty." Silvana tried to back away as Benibara kissed her forehead.

(Kaoru's PoV)

I watched Hikaru; intrigued by his reaction to Benibara's advances on Vana. His fists were clenched and his eyes showed that he was seething with rage. When Benibara kissed Vana's forehead, that's when Hikaru lost it.

"Will you stop touching her! Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable? She DOESN'T like it!" he yelled.

(Reg. PoV)

Benibara glared at Hikaru.

"Just like a man! Always assuming HE knows what's best for a woman." She snapped back. Silvana pulled away and ran behind Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Please don't let her touch me again." She murmured in disgust. Hikaru then smirked.

"See? I told you she doesn't like you touching her." He then pulled her around into a hug; making her yelp in surprise as his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"A heads up would've been appreciated." She murmured with a sigh.

"The only one's allowed to touch her like that are the Host Club and the Sakura Club." Kaoru added, glaring at the Zuka club. Benibara blinked.

"The Sakura Club?" she asked. Reiko and Aneko cleared their throats, making themselves known to the Zuka club for the first time.

"That would be US." Reiko said. Aneko crossed her arms.

"You three really should know better than to challenge someone when you're on THEIR turf. Ouran is OUR territory. Combined with the Sakura Club, the Host Club can't be beat." She said smugly.

{_Of course, we'd be even better if the Sakura Club was complete; but until Erica and Hanamiko come back to Japan…._} Silvana thought to herself. Benibara scoffed.

"It's hardly fair for the Sakura Club to be jumping to the Host Club's aid this way. But, we still challenge you, nonetheless." She said. Reiko glared at her coldly.

"Since this is OUR school, WE'LL be choosing the "battle setting". We'll let you know tomorrow how we're going to be challenging you." She said. When the Lobelia girls had left, Tamaki turned to Haruhi.

"You're. . .not really going to transfer, are you, Haruhi?" he asked. Haruhi gave him a cold glare.

"I don't know. I need some time to think." She snapped, walking out of the room.

For the remainder of the day, the Host Club spent their time helping the Sakura Club decorate for their opening. And in return, the Sakura Club gave the boys some advice on what to do to convince Haruhi to stay at Ouran.

"Well, whatever you did to make her mad, I think you should try giving her a reason to stay." Reiko advised, pouring each of them a cup of tea. Silvana and Aneko nodded in agreement; none of the members of the new club even remotely suspecting just how Tamaki and the others would use the advice given to them.

**The next day. . . .**

As the three of them stepped into the Host Club, nothing could have prepared for what Reiko, Silvana, and Aneko were about to see.

"What. . . the hell are you guys doing?" Aneko managed to say; struggling not to laugh at the fact that all of the boys (Including KYOYA, but excluding Mori-Senpai) were wearing dresses, wigs (or hair extentions, Aneko and her friends could never tell with the Host Club) and a ridiculous amount of makeup. (Save for Kyoya; most of his face was covered by a Victorian style folding fan he was holding.)

"Well, we are following your advice of course," Tamaki said, earning the three girls a glare from the Zuka Club.

"You DID tell us to give Haruhi a reason to remain at Ouran," Kyoya added.

"Are you trying to make a mockery of all woman kind?" Benibara interjected angrily.

"Not at all. We are merely showing Haruhi that if she stays at Ouran, she will not only gain brothers among the Host Club, but sisters as well." Tamaki explained, looking over at Haruhi. Of course like Aneko, Reiko, and Silvana, she was too busy laughing to hear him.

When Haruhi had finally settled down, she let out a sigh.

"Well, Maidens, have you made your choice?" Benibara asked. Haruhi nodded; while Silvana just glared.

"I have. Thanks for the offer you guys, but my place is here at Ouran." Haruhi said politely.

"There's no way in hell I would go to Lobelia with you people." Silvana said bluntly. Benibara gave her a disappointed look.

"That's too bad. You would fit in so well at Lobelia." She said. Hikaru put a hand on Silvana's shoulder almost possessively.

"Look, she said she's not going. She's OURS." He said warningly.

(Kyoya's PoV)

I pushed up my glasses and looked at Hikaru over my fan. It seemed it was time he and I had a little chat.

(Reg PoV)

The Lobelia girls merely ignored Hikaru and nodded at Haruhi and Silvana.

"Farewell for now, Maidens. But don't think we've given up on you just yet. We WILL return to rescue you from these heathens." Benibara said as she and her club walked away.

"Who needs to be rescued, you weirdo? If you came back, it would be the Host Club doing the rescuing." Silvana muttered.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kyoya and Hikaru Have a Talk; Kyoya Takes Silvana on a Date

(Hikaru's PoV)

"Wh-what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Silvana….MY Silvana was engaged to Kyoya-senpai? Wait a minute, where the hell did the "my" come from? I didn't like her that way! Kyoya-senpai pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, and in order to make the best of the engagement, I must ask you not to do anything that may resurface her feelings for you. I would hate to. . .be at odds with you over something like this, Hikaru." He said.

(Reg. PoV)

Hikaru tensed, fists clenched. Trying to remain calm, he said,

"I don't like her that way, Kyoya-senpai. She and I are just friends, so it doesn't matter to me if she's going to marry another man or not."

"I see. Then it will be of no consequence if I inform you that I am going to take her out on a date after school."

"Right. I hope it goes well." Hikaru replied cheerfully, giving Kyoya a thumbs-up. But inside, his chest tightened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hikaru! Hey, Hikaru, wait up!" Hikaru pulled his arm away when Silvana reached for it. Silvana stopped walking.

"H-Hikaru, what-?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru demanded quietly, cutting across her sentence. Silvana looked down.

"Because I told Kaoru that night he came to my room, and I thought he would have told you. And also. . .because I don't want to be engaged to him." She replied just as quietly. Hikaru turned to her.

"You. . .don't? But. . .he said he's taking you out on a date after school." He said. Silvana scoffed.

"That's what HE thinks. Besides, I'm not the only one who doesn't want to do this. He's not that into the idea either." She said bluntly.

"Then why are you doing it?" Hikaru asked.

". . . Because my father said it was for the good of the Ales and Otori companies. But, I don't love Kyoya-senpai." Silvana replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silvana cursed under her breath. How Kyoya had managed to get her to go to the restaurant in the first place, she had no idea. But she was already tired of being on the date and was ready to go home.

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the daily special." Kyoya replied. The waiter wrote his order down and turned to Silvana.

"And you, Miss?"

"I'll have your mozzarella and Swiss lasagna." Silvana replied reluctantly.

"And would either of you be interested in dessert to follow? Today we have devils food chocolate cake topped with dark chocolate truffles.

"I'd like to try it." Silvana said somewhat quickly, so as to give Kyoya a hint that she wasn't the type of girl to be controlled easily. When the waiter left, Kyoya turned to Silvana with a sigh.

"I don't know where you got the silly idea that I would try to control what you eat, but your defensive attitude today really isn't necessary." He said. Silvana scoffed.

"You don't think so? Well, need I remind you that it's only polite to ASK a lady out on a date, rather than assume she'd be willing? What if I had plans? Did you think of that?"

". . .I'm not trying to be inconsiderate, but could you please keep your voice down? People will stare." Kyoya told her quietly. Silvana scoffed, but was too irritated to make a retaliation.

"By the way," Kyoya said after a moment, "I got these for you." Silvana gasped as Kyoya held out a bouquet of white lilies.

"How did you. . .? Kyoya-senpai, how did you know I liked lilies? I never told anyone, not even Reiko or Aneko." She said, taking the bouquet from him. Kyoya smiled.

"Oh, but you DID tell one person. You told Erica, didn't you?" Silvana mentally smacked herself. It had been so long since she had gotten to speak with her sister that she forgot about telling her sister such a trivial thing. But one thing bothered her.

"Why ARE you talking to my sister all the time, anyway?" she demanded. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"I assure you the conversation was strictly meant for business, but somehow she ended up changing the topic to flowers, and she told me that while you liked lilies, she prefers lilacs." Something in Kyoya's voice caught Silvana's attention, and she smirked.

"You like my sister a lot, don't you, Kyoya-senpai?" she asked casually.

"I don't know what brought you to ask such a question, but I am engaged to you. If that is a comment of jealousy, then-" Silvana cut him off.

"Our engagement is irrelevant to the question, Kyoya-senpai. And I assure you, I am NOT jealous in anyway of you talking to her. Answer the question, please." Kyoya sighed.

"Well, I don't know about the "like" in which you're suggesting, but she and I have been friends since elementary school. Is it not natural to miss a friend when they're gone, and desire to call them now and then? Besides, like I said, we are engaged, and that's the all of it. Though I'm sure it won't be that way at first, I'm sure we can grow to "love" each other, if that's your issue with this." he said simply. Silvana rolled her eyes and stood up.

{_Alright, Mr. Logic, you brought me here to win me over, so let's see how you react to THIS_.} She thought, walking over to him and pressing her lips to his. Kyoya's eyes widened, and for a moment, he didn't move, then, he pushed her away. Silvana smiled knowingly.

"See? You don't want this stupid marriage any more than I do. You can't learn to love me that way any more than I can learn to love you that way. We're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think Erica really likes you, and it would crush her to watch you walk down the aisle with her younger sister, when you SHOULD be marrying her. Kyoya, my sister is the heir to our family's company, not me. And I can tell you like her, whether you're willing to admit it or not." She said, sitting back down as the waiter brought hers and Kyoya's orders to their table.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two of them said nothing more about the engagement during the rest of the date, but Kyoya brought up another subject.

"I understand you want to become a singer when you graduate. Have you written any songs?" Silvana sighed.

"Erica told you about that, too?" Kyoya shook his head.

"No. But as the TA for your English teacher during my free period, I read your essay. It was interesting." Silvana cursed silently, but nodded.

"I wrote one song in middle school; but I never finished it." She replied.

"Would you sing what you have so far for me?" Kyoya asked. Silvana sighed nervously.

"Fine, but this is the ONLY time you're gonna talk me into this." Exhaling again, she began to sing,

"_Words left unspoken, so many things I'll never get to say _

_I promised you this wouldn't happen again, but now I'm tripping over the mistakes I made._

_How do I say "sorry", when sorry's not enough?_

_How do I get over you, when I'm hopelessly in love?_

_How do I tell you that I want to repent?_

_Will you ever hear the countless prayers I send?_

_My love is unconditional; I'm yours for all time._

_You can say I'm foolish, and you can say I'm blind_

_Baby, you got eyes like an angel, and a smile like sunshine_

_Your heart is made of gold, and you make me feel alive_

_So how do I say sorry; when sorry isn't enough?_

_How do I tell you that I'm hopelessly in love?_

_How can I get you to give me a chance to repent?_

_To them you may be a devil, but baby, in my eyes you're Heaven-sent_" taking a breath, Silvana turned back to face Kyoya.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked, biting her lower lip nervously. Kyoya smiled in slight amusement.

"You wrote that about Hikaru, right?" he asked. Blushing, Silvana nodded.

(Hikaru's PoV)

I froze against the wall I was hiding behind. Silvana had a voice like an angel. I knew she wrote that song in middle school, but was it possible that she really DID still love me?

(Silvana's PoV)

In all honesty, I was surprised I could even remember the words. It had been two years since I wrote the song, and I hadn't glanced through the journal it was in since I wrote it. But I guess when you speak (or write) words from the heart, you can never forget them.

"We need to think of a strategy." Kyoya's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, we need to think of a strategy to get your father to arrange for you to marry Hikaru instead of me, obviously."

(Reg. PoV)

Silvana's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Wh-what? H-hey, wait a minute! Don't say such strange things! What makes you so sure that…Hey! Kyoya, don't walk away from me when I'm trying to yell at you! Oi! Senpai!" she called, running to catch up with the dark haired teen.


End file.
